This invention is directed to a grease container having an upstanding edge which is sufficiently high that the grease does not fall onto a normal reinforced edge of the container.
It is well known that fast food restaurants change their cooking grease periodically. The grease in the cooking vat is drained or in some way removed from the cooker and stored in a grease container or outside of the building for later removal by a truck for recycling. These holding containers are provided with a flat reinforced edge which projects outwardly from the sides of the container. During removal of the grease, the container is tipped so that the grease slides over the flat edge to be emptied into the truck and upon completion of the dumping, the container is set down onto the ground, whereupon the grease usually descends over the lip and down onto the sides of the grease container to create an unsightly mess. Persons who dump grease into the container then risk getting that grease on themselves.
Heretofore, grease containers have included an outwardly extending lip which not only reinforces the edge but forms an outwardly extending edge about which a depending lip on the cover rests to close the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,796 sets forth a garbage container which illustrates edge 8 on an upper opening of the receiving vessel which is defined toward the outside by a collar-like profiled reinforcing edge. An edge in alignment with the side walls extends slightly above the reinforcing edge such that the edge of the cover will fit outside of the raised edge so that the cover fits onto the lip and surrounds the slightly raised edge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,438 sets forth a tool box which has an upwardly extending portion of the surrounding wall that forms a shoulder upon which the edge of the top rests in order to close the tool box.
In the grease container art, the grease containers include an outwardly extending lip which is horizontal and at a right angle with the wall such that the upper surface of the wall is flat. Due to the flatness of the upper wall surface the grease drips off the flat surface at the end of the process in pouring the grease from the container so that a greasy mess occurs on the side of the container which eventually ends up on the ground or other surface on which the grease container is placed.